1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receiving technologies, and it particularly relates to a receiving method and apparatus, in which burst signals are received, and a communication system utilizing said method and apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) modulation scheme is one of multicarrier communication schemes that can realize the high-speed data transmission and are robust in the multipath environment. This OFDM modulation scheme has been used in the wireless standards such as IEEE802.11a and HIPERLAN/2. The burst signals in such a wireless LAN are generally received via a time-varying channel environment and are also subject to the effect of frequency selective fading. Hence, a receiving apparatus carries out the channel estimation dynamically. In order for the receiving apparatus to carry out the channel estimation, two kinds of known signals are provided within a burst signal. One is the known signal, provided for all carries in the beginning of the burst signal, which is the so-called preamble or training signal. The other one is the known signal, provided for part of carriers in the data area of the burst signal, which is the so-called pilot signal (See Reference (1) in the following Related Art List, for instance).